California here we come? Or California here we go-like our other home
by LanieBaLanie
Summary: This is another story where Max, Ella and thier Mom move to CALIFORNIA. Then they uncover a terrible secret that will leave them fighting for thier lives and for thier new found friends! Some FAX included. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Please review! With positive or constructive feedback! No negative reviews if you can help it! I will update every day or two. But if I only do it in a week from now it means my computer crashed! But for now it's still holding up. So yeah! Read and review.**

* * *

"I HATE THIS WORLD!" Ella screamed as she ran up to her bedroom. Mom just huffed and walked out of the car then she came back with some boxes to put in the trunk.

Oh, yeah.

I should probably explain who I am and what's happening. So ummm... yeah my name is Maximum Ride and I'm 5'4, brown/blonde hair, brown eyes and I'm fifteen. Born on February 11th. So I explained who I am and now I should talk about what's happening.

_**-1 hour earlier-**_

I sat in my front row seat just as 5th period started. We had just started handing in our English essays and all of a sudden I hear _"Maximum and Kelly Ride could you please come to the principal's office, Maximum and Ella Ride to the principals offices thank you." _CRAP what did I do this time I thought to myself as I started making my way out the classroom door. Then I straightened my back and put a smile on my face as I realized Ella never ever gets in trouble-except that one time last week when someone said that purple is so three years ago. Then she had gone full ape on the girl for two reasons, 1. She was wearing a purple shirt and jewelry, 2. Her favorite color so happens to be -yeah you guessed it and if you haven't you aren't as smart as I thought you were- purple. She ended up in the principal's office for giving the other girl a bloody nose when she came out of it with just a broken nail. I've taught her so well. So with that thought I knew I wasn't in trouble. Thank the lord!

As I marched up to the secretary's desk I said "Hey Lila!" Lila simply just looked up saw it was me smiled and said "Hi Jean." And with that she went back to her computer. I'm the only one who gets to call her Lila because I have been to the principal's office so many times that she told me to call her that. Sad I know. Then when I turned to go sit down by Ella Lila said "The principle will now see you." I pretended to look shocked as I said "I didn't know he couldn't see us before." Ella snorted and with that we went in to the horror known as **The Principal's Office.** Just as we went in I realized my mom was there and I said "Oh hi mom." And then I sat down. Wait my MOM! Before I could say anything Ella said "Mom what are you doing here?" "First grab your stuff and then I'll explain." With a scary sweet smile on mom's face we left. As we walked out the room we looked quizzically at each other. "Well that was-""Weird" I interrupted her. Ella looked at me with her eyes, short black curly hair, small silver hoops and big heels which made her almost as tall as me. She was younger than me by about three months and two days. Then she smiled and practically screamed "I LOVE DITCHING SCHOOL!" And I had to shush her. "So I'll meet up with you at the parking lot?" I asked Ella trying to make her a little less bounce-up-and-down-over-excited. She nodded and turned towards her locker skipping while I walked toward my locker. I grabbed everything in it and dumped it in my backpack.

**_-20 minutes later-_**

"Why are we skipping school?" Ella asked, Mom just sighed in frustration "WHY ARE WE SKIPPING SCHOOL? Although I like skipping-but that's not the point!" Again no reply "MOM WE BOTH NO YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Still no reply. "ANSWER ME!" Then a smile came across our mom's face and her brown eyes lit up, very dark brown hair –almost black- bounced up and down when she pulled into our driveway... not like other times I must add. Hmmm... suspicious.

Then I saw it

* * *

**Review PLEASE! Give me some ideas for school names! I beg you! Thanks yours truly -LanieBaLanie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I updated twice in one day! Yes! Thank you for liking it so much istudywumbology! Your the reason I updated again! So can I please get some more reviews I'll answer any questions and I'd like some suggestions for a school name please! Thanks yours truly LanieBaLanie**

* * *

_'Then I saw it'_

The sign, the people, the van. The sign had red letters across saying **SOLD**.

I wonder if Ella's seen it yet? "HOW COULD YOU?!" Well then I guess she has.

_**-Back to now-**_

I just sat there totally shocked? Seriously she didn't even tell us? I got out and stood there looking at the sign then the moving van then the people. The people were a couple in thier late twenty's. Then the woman said "I can't wait to tear down the-" I didn't hear the rest cause I was in the house slamming the door behind me. My mom had gotten into the house before me and was now handing me some boxes. "I talked to your sister and once I told her where we were moving she was glowing so bright I had to leave before I went blind and burned to a crisp." I had to admit I was curious even if I was angry at her. Where are we moving to? Hmmmm...

"We are moving to California. Now hurry and pack all your stuff! We leave in the morning!" "Oh ok! Did I say that out loud?" "Yes you did honey." and with that I walked up to my room and while I packed I smiled despite myself. Cause who wouldn't be excited to move to California?

I won't bore you with the details but when we got up we ate some doughnuts from Tom Hortons. Then we helped the moving van and put boxes and boxes and boxes and boxes and -you geussed it more FREAKING BOXES! I felt like a rag doll with my arms hanging and swinging back and forth! Then we got into the car and starting driving.

What happened in the car you might ask.

Sigh I guess I'll tell you but don't say I didn't worn you!

"How long till we get there?" Ella isn't very patient. Heck she doesn't know what patient means! "About an hour and a half honey." "WHAT!? How do you expect me to cope with nothing to do for an hour?" "Umm... Ell's mom said an hour and a half." "WHA?" "Oops!" I just set off Ella! A set off Ella can destroy the world people! The whole freaking WORLD!

"How long now?" "Thity minutes left since the last time you asked!"

This is where it got interesting!

"So why are we moving mom?" Her face suddenly got more tense as I asked her. "Well you know how my best friend Shon lives in California?" I nodded as I remembered them talking all the time these last few weeks. Texting, phone calls, emails and I think they even talked on facebook while his phone was being repaired. Yeesh adults! "Well I told him we should get a change of scenery and he suggested that we moved over to California. I said yes and here we are now!" she smiled and I knew she wasn't telling me everything... "Oh I can't wait till you see him again! He loves you like his own... if he had any."

* * *

**Here's a question for you! Why do you think Dr. Martinez is so excited for them to meet her best friend? If you read it a few times maybe you'll figure it out. Review please! And sorry it's so short but my dinners ready LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! I'm so glad my computer hasn't crashed yet! I would really appreciate some reviews! Thanks **princesslolitatheorca654, MaximumRider99, istudywumbology **and the guest who wrote reviews to me! Please give me constructive feedback! This is my first fanfic after all. ;)**

* * *

After that confusing-ness we were at the airport. Nothing exciting happened so I'll skip to when we got to the plane. My mom couldn't get us tickets all together-typical for me. Lucky Ella was sitting at the back on the left side of the plane on the aisle side with a adorable three(ish) year old boy in the middle and his mom on his left looking out the window.

Mom sat close to the front on the right side of the plane in the middle with a man in his late seventy's to her right and a guy who looked like a fat cat boss was on her left.

I was three rows in front of Ella and being the unlucky person I am, I sat in the middle of twiddle snore and tweedle bore! Tweedle bore was talking and talking like there's no tomorrow, but tweedle snore to my right was snoring so loud I -luckily- couldn't here tweedle bore. So that was my TWO HOUR flight.

When we got out of the plane I think my eardrums were bleeding. We got the car mom bought over the phone (I have no idea when) from the dealership that was about twenty minutes away from the airport so we took a cab.

Then we went to our new home and that's where we are now.

"Ok. Since the moving van isn't here yet I'm going to go to the office and sign in. Fill out the papers and blah." She smiled up at us. I said "Ok!" and smiled back. While my sister just stared at the house and squealed. "So if the van shows up help them bring the boxes into the house. When I get back grab your carryon's because we are spending the night at Shon's!" When she said Shon a glint came into her eyes. I know she's missed him. Especially when 'dad' divorced her (after he did I called him Jeb). He had been her rock. Even on the phone! Then Jeb stopped talking to us five years ago. I haven't heard from him since. But I simply nodded and waved as she left. Then after she left Ella looked at me with wide eyes and smiled. The house was big and white. We didin't get to go inside yet so I can't tell you what that looks like yet.

Five minutes later a van pulled up at our driveway put all our boxes down and looked up at us with a smile on his face. "If you need any more help just give us a call!" he said as he handed me his card. "Have a good night!" "You too!" I replied. I then looked at my sister and she read my mind. Not literally that would be weird. "Weren't they supposed to help us?" She said louder then it needed to be. "Yeah they were." I said as I growled. Seriously what Jerks! "Hey you girls need any help?" a boy said as he walked out from around some of the bushes in our front yard. He looked to be about our age. But a little bit taller than me. So I guessed he was around 6'2. He had strawberry blonde hair and really pretty light blue eyes. But before I could respond to the creepy kid from the bushes Ella chirped in. "Sure." She said as she giggled. "My name is Max Ride and this giggly girl beside me is my sister Ella Ride." (We kept Jeb's last name cause it sounded cool and mom didn't mind) Ella frowned at me and tried to send me a death glare. But she was just not as good as the master so I sent her one back which made her whimper slightly. Bet then the boy interrupted my torture. Humph! "Well nice to meet you two!" he said as he bowed "My name is Iggy Griffiths and I'd be glad to help!" He took his hand out for Ella to shake and she gladly accepted it. He then bowed down and kissed her hand. Ella blushed furiously and I snorted quietly. He came to shake my hand and I accepted. Then he went to kiss my hand and I put up with it. As he started to walk away to help Ella with the boxes I grabbed his shoulder. "Know that I don't like being kissed, hugged or touched." I growled. He flinched as my grip tightened a bit then I added "But thanks for helping us." Then I smiled and the tension in his body disappeared and he smiled back. Then I let go of his shoulder and we both went to go help Ella.

When we went into the house it was breath taking. The living room was huge! With a tv two couches, a few chairs and a loveseat. I didn't see the kitchen but I saw the dining room. It was fancy! Or at least fancier than our last home. With a chandilier and a glass table and beautiful black chairs (which is good because we tend to spill). I obviously got the biggest room since I pushed Ella into Iggy and ran up the stairs with a few of my boxes (he, he, he) After we finished putting the boxes in the house we locked up I texted my mom.

* * *

**Max**

**Hey mom!**

**Valencia**

**Hey honey! Did the movers come?**

**Max**

**Yeah... don't want to talk about that. **

**Valencia**

**?**

**Max**

**I'll tell you later. Anyways me and Ella are going out to dinner with a new friend. **

**Valencia**

**Ok honey be back before 10 o'clock! **

**Max**

**Thanks Mom ;) **

* * *

I put my phone away and told them "Let's go!"

We went to a diner around the corner. "It's a really good place to eat." Iggy assured us. "Right this way." A woman in her late twenty's said. We followed her to a booth at the back of the room and sat down. She handed us our menus and walked away. A man who looked no older than sixteen came. "Hey Iggy how are you?" "Good Neil." Neil looked at Ella and I and waved. "Now who are you?" He said smiling at me. "I'm Max and this is Ella." "Well I'm Neil Iggy's friend. Why haven't I seen you at school?" "Probably because we just moved here today. We start school tomorrow."

After we ate I checked the time and it was nine-thirty. Apparently Neil is a great friend of Iggy's since they live beside each other. They live across the road from us. So we said goodbye and we'd see them at school tomorrow. "You want to sit with us at lunch tomorrow with our friends?" Neil asked. "Sure! Now let's go Ella so we can get our carryon's and be ready for mom and Shon to pick us up." "K bye Iggy!" "Bye Ella!" Then we went home and waited for them to come get us. "HONK! HONK!" and speak of the duo now. "Hi Shon!" Ella said cheery. He then stepped out and proceeded to give us both a squishing hugs. "Oh I've missed you both so much! You've both gotten taller." "Shon... can't... breathe..." I managed to choke out. He then carried our bags to the trunk. We got to his apartment about twenty minutes later. "Now you girls got to bed. I have two bedrooms, you girls get one and your mom get's the other." Shon said with a smile on his face. "No Shon I can't let you give up your bed for me." "No it's fine Valencia I can sleep on the couch it's only for one night anyways. Now go to sleep. You start work tomorrow and the girls here," He motioned to us "start school tomorrow." "Ugh fine you win Shon like always." She fake pouted as she walked to the bedroom. "Well night Shon!" I said. Ella waved and we walked into the second bedroom. It was the last door in the hallway. In between our bedroom and mom's was the bathroom. Ella instantly went to sleep,

I on the other hand heard mom and Shon talking.

"Shouldn't we tell them soon?" mom said. "I don't know Valencia let's wait a few days. I know how about Friday?" Then there was a long silence "Fine come over for dinner Friday and we'll tell them." "Okay goodnight Valencia."and I heard him give her a kiss on a cheek then my mom's door closed. I heard Shon snoring a few minutes later from the living room.

I fell asleep to the thought of 'What are they telling us that's so important'

* * *

**Yeah that's the new chapter! So review if you can! I will answer any questions! I only got one answer for what the schoool should be called... no offense but I don't think Strawgoh (hogwarts backwards) is the best name for a school! :) Any other suggestions?**

**Thanks yours truly LanieBaLanie ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back! So this isn't the most creative chapter... I don't really like it that much lol. **

**I would like some ideas please! So now I give you the first chapter in Fang's perspective!**

* * *

Fang's POV  
Happy Hollywood High. Ugh it's such an oxymoron. Half the teachers aren't very nice. Most of our cheeriness comes from our Music teacher Ms. Mel. But she tells us to call her by her first name Harmony-Ha ha hilarious! She can keep perfect harmony if you were thinking that... and I know most of you are. The students are average students except for the popular people. I was voted the third hottest guy in school last month. I hate it. Girls are always flirting with me, but only because they think I'm 'hot'. The worst flirt is Lissa.

"Hey Fangypoo!" Speak of the devil.  
"Hi Lissa." I tried walking away but she stepped in front of me. "You know I think we're perfect for each other Fangypoo!" I sighed. "Everyone thinks we should get together." "That's good for them Lissa now I would like to get to school." I stepped around her as she huffed. I started walking through the parking lot as a car drove right beside me and into the parking spot a little ways away.

I could hear them talking as some guy got out of the driver's seat. Then next my friend Iggy came out of the passenger seat. "You guys didn't have to drive us." A girl said as she stepped out from the backseat. She had curly black hair, was fairly tall but she was wearing heels so she was average size. There was someone else in the car but all I could see was a black sweater because the hood was covering the head. Next the tall boy that was sitting in the driver's seat faced the girl. He had shaggy brown hair and was as tall as I was (so 6'2) and had brown eyes to match his hair. "You and Max shouldn't have to walk since your mom is working. It's no bother anyways!" So the guy in the back with their hood up is Max. I like the band on his sweater.

"How long are you going to take Max getting your books?" Iggy said. "Go without me! It will take me awhile since Ella spilt my bag!" Whoa never mind that, Max is a girl. With a deeper voice then the girl-apparently Ella."Fine let's go. I'll meet you inside and I did not spill it on purpose!" I heard Max go "Sure..." "See you Maxi!" Iggy said. "Don't call me Maxi!" Max growled. Then she started muttering to herself as the three started walking away.

I jogged up towards them. "Yo." I said. I'm not much of a talker. "Oh hey! This is Ella. Ella and her sister Max live across the street from me and Neil." He gestured to the tall guy beside him. "I don't think you've met my neighbor. This is Neil he is a year older than us. He drives me-and now Ella and Max to school."

"We can and will walk! Unless it's raining then we'll need a ride." Max said as she starting walking behind us.

Everyone at that point turned around to face her since we were now at the schools front field. As I turned I bumped into Max and pushed her to the ground. "Nice to meet you too!" She said. I reached my hand out for her-which any other girl would take and then giggle and start flirting with me-but she just merely looked at my hand and snorted. She then stood up and I noticed she was pretty tall, almost as tall as me.

I then realized she was really pretty-no natural no makeup really pretty!. She was wearing no makeup except for some clear mascara, lipgloss and a little eye shadow, she had brown eyes, brown/blonde hair, had a dark blue backpack, was wearing red skinny jeans, a black tank top with a red loose crop top over it and black combat boots. She then looked me over and I wanted to pass for some odd reason.

"Now I'm going to go get my schedule, Ella you should do the same."

Then Max and Ella were inside the school while us three stood there. "So when did you meet those two." I said feeling curious. "I uh..." Iggy scratched the back of his head. "Just tell him dude." Neil said. Just then our friend the Gasman or Gazzy came up. "Oh look here's Gazzy. I should go see if the girls need any help finding anything." And with that Iggy ran off.

Gazzy stood there totally confused. And even though I masked it I was also really confused.

Neil just started laughing. "He really doesn't want to say that he saw Ella and instantly liked her so he hid behind a bush in they're front yard. When he found out that the moving guys didn't stay to help the girls move the boxes inside he took it as a chance to look good. But he forgot the fact that when he came out they saw that he was hiding behind they're bush." Then Gazzy started laughing with him and even I was chuckling. "After he helped them he brought them to the diner I work at and I so happened to be they're server. I just thought he struck it rich with two beautiful girls until he told me the story."

Just then someone patted me then Gazzy on the back. "Why thank you for calling us so beautiful." Max said as she stood in front of Neil and he smiled and said "Your welcome!"

"This is Gazzy our friend. His name is actually Zephyr but we call him Gazzy or the Gasman cause... well its self explanatory." She smiled and said "Hey Gazzy!" "Where's Ella and Iggy." I asked. "Well since Iggy has a huge crush on Ella he told her he would escort her to her class. Even though his class is on the other side of the school and because she has a huge crush on him she said yes." We walked into the school. "Now will someone tell me where my class is!" she practically screamed. "Being tardy on my first day is not the best plan."

Gazzy said goodbye because he forgot his homework in chemistry. Neil then grabbed her schedule but a popular guy (also a player) Sam took it out of his hands.

"Hey, you and I have the same first period. I'll take you there." He put his arm around her shoulders and started walking. She took his arm from around her shoulders and put it back at his side. "Yeah thanks but I'll get one of my friends to tell me where to go." "I can take you there it's no bother for me." Sam said. She took her schedule from him and smiled. "Yeah but it bothers me." And with that she followed Gazzy. "Yo! Gazzy! Wait for me!"

Sam stood there shocked and Neil left to follow them, I went to follow but someone hooked my arm. "Lissa go away." I said.

"Fang it's me." Oh yeah I forgot Nudge wasn't here yet. "Hey Nudge." Gazzy said. "This is Max." Gazzy put his arm around her. "She, her sister and they're mom just moved here." Max gave him a death glare and seriously you wouldn't want to be on the other side of it. But that made him take his arm away from her. Then she looked at Nudge and smiled. "I don't like to be touched, but it's nice to meet you." Boy did she have a pretty smile. Stop Fang! I don't know what's gotten into me today.

I heard Gazzy mutter "Oh no here we go..." "Wow that's a cool name. What does it stand for? Maxine, Maxim, Maxi, Maximina I don't know any other names that you could have. Or maybe it's just Max. That would be ok! My name is actually Monique, but I think the name is to fancy shmancy. I don't really remember how I got the name Nudge. Maybe it's really because I like fudge, or maybe it's because I used to nudge people a lot. I was seven when I got the name so I don't remember anymore.

I love fashion! I'm obsessed! Speaking of fashion you're so beautiful! You're clothes are amazing! Some people say I should have been nicknamed rant because well I have the tendency to rant... people say I rant a lot but I don't really know when. I just like to talk a lot I guess I can't help it. Words just start to spill out of my mouth!

What's your sister like? Is she like you? That would be cool bec-"Neil's hand went over her mouth.

"First of all it stands for Maximum. I think it's funny because my friends always teased me about doing everything to the Maximum of my ability's. I think Nudge suits you. I like fudge too though. Although you rant I don't think that would be a good name. You and my sister will get along great! She also loves makeup and fashion. Thank you for calling me beautiful... I guess, but you're way prettier Nudge!"

Wow I have never seen anyone who could keep up with Nudge so fast. It usually takes longer than that for someone to learn to keep up. Cool.

"Thanks I don't consider myself that beautiful though. Maximum that's cool! I do hope I get along with your sister! When will I get to meet her? Do you thi-" Max put her hand over her mouth. "Well you'll probably get to meet her soon. Maybe at lunch... but you might have some classes with her before that so I'm not really sure." She then looked back at all of us. "Now will someone tell me where my class is?" She yelled.

After Gazzy checked her schedule we found out that I have half the same classes as her! Creepy... but still cool.

Then me and Max walked into our first class, science.

This is going to be quite a year.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I tried to make it fairly long. Maybe I should do the next chapter in Ella or Nudges perspective... hmm. I'll have to think about that! Yeah so thanks for reading! **

**Love,**

**LanieBalanie 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey-o. Don't have too much inspiration but I'm still going! Read who's POV it is... since there is quite a few. R&R please! I just want to say thank you to the few friends who have given me ideas, advice and comments! Hopefully you know who you are... but I just want to say thanks! **

**Now read on my fellow Maximum Riders!-Weird but I've always wanted to say that. Don't tell anyone! ;)**

**-LanieBaLanie**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Whoa look at the new student!" And then the sexiest pig wolf whistled. This has been happening all day!

Currently Ella, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy were walking in front of us, while Fang and I were walking a little behind.

Now we are walking up to the sexiest pig because I don't like comments like that. "Excuse me sexiest pig?" He stood there kind of shocked. "You don't want a piece of this." I growled. Then I walked away with Fang following.

"Wow anger issues much?" Fang asked with a smirk.

I just looked back and said "Let's go eat." And picked up pace.

**Fang POV**

We walked into the cafeteria and got our food then went back outside to one of the wooden picnic tables where our friends are. And guess who just came up to me? If you guessed Lissa then your right!

"Hi Fangy! Why are you hanging out with this?" She gestured at Max who was now walking to where our friends were and waving.

"You should come sit with me and my friends!" She said while batting her eyelashes, throwing her hair over her shoulder and then grabbing my arm.

When I went to see if my friends were going to help me I saw Gazzy, Iggy, Neil and Max dying with laughter. I made eye contact with her and she mouthed 'Sorry to funny' but her eyes said 'I never want this to end.' Aren't they just the best? Yeah that was sarcasm.

Then she tightened her grip on my arm, digging her claws -she calls a manicure- into my arm."So how about it Fangy-poo?"

"No." And I got my arm out of her grip and just walked away. She huffed and went back to her table.

"So," Max put on a straight face "when was I going to meet your girlfriend?" Then everyone burst out laughing while I stood there completely mortified.

"She is not my girlfriend!" I said but they just kept on laughing.

So I did what any person would do.

**Iggy POV**

I was laughing so hard that I thought my sides were going to burst! Then Fang came up to me and slapped me! ME! His best friend since EVER! I stopped laughing instantly and held my cheek. Then he slapped Gazzy, he went over to Neil but he put his hands up in surrender.

Fang said "Anyone else?" But Max, Ella and Nudge just kept laughing. He let them... still angry though. So he won't hit them but he'd hit the friends he's had since like BIRTH? How rude.

I noticed Ella looked so beautiful when she laughed. I watched her until her sister leaned in and said "Stop embarrassing yourself and clean up the drool." She said while wiping her hand at her chin as an example.

I bet I blushed as red as a tomato... but luckily Ella and Nudge were busy laughing so they didn't hear. Everyone else did though. Crap. And when I wiped my chin there actually was drool there to make things worse.

Once they stopped laughing at me Ella and Nudge asked what we were laughing about.

"Well," While she started speaking I started making my get away but she grabbed my wrist, "nothing really worth mentioning right Iggy?" I nodded.

_ **-After school-**_

We decided to go to Fang and Nudge's house for a sleepover tonight since it was Friday-after we asked our parents of course. So Ella and I were talking about her classes and how they were. Fang was talking to his sister Nudge while I watched Gazzy sleeping with his eyes open leaning against the locker beside Fang. That's my brother Gazzy for ya! Neil had agreed to go hang out with his other friends so he couldn't come.

Then Max told us one sec 'cause she needed to put her books in her locker. I followed her to her locker. "So why didn't you tell your sister I like her?"

She thought over it for a minute tapping her fingers to her chin. "Well you see I have three reasons. One, your one of my new best friends, Two, She will figure it out eventually..." She patted my shoulder "so be ready when she does, Three I'm a protective sister just to warn you now."

By now we were at our friends and Max went over to Ella and Nudge.

After she said that I gulped audibly.

"What was that about?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm guessing the 'don't mess with my sister' chat." Fang said.

I nodded and Gazzy laughed, even Fang chuckled. Glad they find that so amusing... I don't.

**Fang POV**

We got to my house after a walk to Ella and Max's then Gazzy and Iggy's to get they're bathing suits-good thing they live across the street from eachother. "Nice house." Max and Ella say together trying to contain they're smiles. Even though they aren't twins I found out that they talk at the same time a lot.

"Yeah I like that it's white even though everyone says that we should have it black because well this isn't like Fang at all... but if you want to see un-Fang like things his bedroom walls are a creamy color! Isn't it hilarious! Iggy can never stop laughing about it and every time I go into his bedroom to say 'It's time for dinner' or 'TURN DOWN YOUR FREAKING MUSIC' I have to remind myself that it is Fang's room 'cause I still get a little shocked myself. Our house looks big but there's only two floors and tha-"

Gazzy put his hand over her mouth "Your welcome!" he said.

"EWW!" He screamed while he pulled away his hand.

"She licked me!" he said as we got into my house. He looked completely mortified.

Then he ran into the kitchen to go wash his hands. "I should be the one washing my tongue for licking you Gazzy!" She screamed.

"I'm going to go get some water." She said as she walked into the kitchen where Gazzy was.

"Fang your home!" Angel my little sister ran over to me and I bent down in time to hug her so she didn't just smash into me. Angel is six-no wait she turned seven awhile ago- with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She sort of looks like Gazzy-even though they don't share any family whatsoever-since he has blonde hair and blue eyes two.

"Hey Angel how was Grade one today?" I say as I kiss her on the cheek. She giggles and I smile. Yeah that's my soft spot... my little sis.

"It was fun I convinced our teacher to let us play on the big kid play ground instead of the little kid's one! Then me and two other girl's I'm friends with played Swan Lake and we flew all over the campus!" **(If you didn't know this is actually from one of JP's books! Except instead of telling her teacher to go to the other playground she mind controlled her! Then she played Swan Lake with her new friends. (: ****) **

"Glad to hear that!" She has such a big imagination! I hope she never changes. "Who are they?" Angel asks pointing to Ella and Max who were watching us as I put her down.

I was about to answer when Ella did. "Hi sweetie I'm Ella! It's really nice to meet you and I hope we beco-" She was cut off by Nudge.

"Ella and Max where are your bathing suits.?"

"In our back packs why?!" Ella answered.

"YAY! I want to see them!" Nudge screamed.

"Max won't show you but I will... so I'll be right there."

"Mmkay!" Nudge said. Ella grabbed her bag and rushed upstairs pausing for a second looking at how big the place was. I inwardly grinned to myself because she looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Hi there Angel I love your blonde curls-and well everything your just so cute!"

She then showed a side of her I've never seen... complete and utter softness/sweetness. Her eyes are soft around Angel and her smiles are the brightest and I just want to smile with her. Whoa where did that come from. Pretend I never said that okay? Okay good.

Angel jumped up and Max caught her in her arms. "What are you doing munchkin?" She said while tickling her.

"Hugging you! You're really pretty Max!" she said.

Max blushed and said "No not really... thank you anyways." She said as her smile came back to her face.

And at that moment I wanted to tell her that she's gorgeous and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her hair. But I didn't-thankfully because I kind of want to live!

She put Angel down and I watched as I leaned against the wall. Then Max sat beside her as they started watching SpongeBob. Angel poked Max in her side. I thought Max was going to kill her for touching her. But she just smiled and said "Now it's on!" Then she started tickling her and Angel was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Uncle?" Max asked

"Never!" Angel said then Max tickled her even more and she caved

"UNCLE MAX! UNCLE!" she then stopped and Nudge called her.

"Time to swim Max!"

"Ugh!" she said looking up at our ceiling. "Why me?"

"Hurry I want to see if I approve!" Nudge called from her bedroom.

She dropped on to her knees and held her arms up "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!" She screamed.

"Stop complaining Max it will end in less than," Iggy looked at his watch then at Gazzy who now entered the room "about two hours."

"When I get downstairs You. Two. Will. Explain." she pointed a finger at them both. They gulped audibly and nodded.

"Glad you got the message. Now Angel sweetie let's go get our bathing suits on." She said. It's amazing how at the beginning of the sentence she was growling and then when she spoke to my sister she just smiled and talked the sweetest most softest voice. She grabbed her hand and Max's bag and walked up there, I think I heard Max... gulp? Who know's.

We walked out to our backyard. Waiting for the girls. Seriously how long does it take them to get Max ready? They are girls what am I thinking. But Max isn't the one to look pretty for a swimming pool.

That's when it clicked.

The makeover has started.

First her clothes then makeup. I prayed they didn't change her too much. She already get's ENOUGH wolf whistles as it is! I didn't say that. It's not like I give a crap.

They laughed from the spare bedroom and she screamed "NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

This is when the sleepover fun really started.

* * *

**Hope you like it! **

**For the people helping me I appreciate... cause I know that my story REALLY sucks. But with the peoples help I think it's gotten slightly better. **

**But nice or constructive criticism would be appreciated! **

**Thanks, LanieBaLanie :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey-o! I wanted to answer somebody who asked when I'm going to update. Well today! LOL and it might take about every 4 days now. My school was on strike but it's starting up again this week (hense why it will take a little longer now! (; )**

**So R&R! **

**-LanieBaLanie -_-**

* * *

**Max** **POV**

When Angel and I got to the top of the stairs we heard the back door leading to they're pool open and close a few seconds later. Angel went to go get changed and as soon as I got into the guest bedroom-literally I just got to the doorway-and Nudge came out of nowhere and grabbed my backpack...

don't ever tell her this but while going through it she looked like a rabid squirrel and if I'm not telling the truth may wings grow out of my back and strike me-no Iggy with lightning. Seriously though It. Was. Weird.

She pulled out my swimsuit and held it with two fingers with a look of pure horror. "See I told it was a one piece!" Ella said "That's all she ever wears-but you didn't believe me!" She said in a I told-you-so voice while crossing her arms over her chest and Nudge threw my bathing suit on the ground as far away from her as possible. Humph!

"BUT NOOO! You have two good of a body not to show Max! I don't care if you never again but you will wear one of my bathing suits tonight!" I went to open my mouth but she interrupted me with a voice of ice, "You. Will. Wear. One. Of. Mine. And you won't complain either. You will strut like you have worn these all your life! Do you hear me?" I gulped, "I said do you hear me Maximum Marie Ride?"

"Yes fine." I said beaten and a little afraid of Nudge's bad side. But at least I don't have to worry if boys break her heart-well I will worry, for the boys lives that is. After I said that she instantly brightened.

"Yay! Thank you so much Max! I'll go get it for you. You're going to look so hot you'll be smoking-no that's sounds stupid they'll say 'what's cooking?' no I go back to my first one the second one jus-"

"SHUT UP!" Me and Ella both yelled. But not loud enough for the boys to hear-Angel would hear since you know her bedroom is right beside the guest bedroom.

"I'm going to go get your bikini!"

"Ok." I said with a angry sigh. She then walked to her room.

"Why did you tell her the **'Forbidden Name'**?" I asked her angrily

"Well you know she rants and as much as I put up a fight she wouldn't stop until I told her! And most people call the **'Forbidden Name' **Marie you know!"

**Ella POV**

Actually I lied there... but what she knows won't hurt her! Right?

Nudge and I were talking and we were gossiping about people and you know our usual. So then I'm like 'OMG speaking of middle names did you know what Max's middle name is?' She shook her head. 'It's Marie!' She had said 'that is so cool she is the three M's!'

DON'T TELL MAX! I fear for my life! I want to -no need to- live! I have spent way to long with Iggy. All though he is dreamy and he can cook, COOK! He is like the perfect package whoever gets him is lucky he's-I'm getting way off topic, I'm just trying to say I would like to live till my prom at least!

"WAIT DID SHE SAY BIKINI!?" Uh oh it sunk in...

**Max POV**

It just clicked. What have I gotten myself into? "NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" This time the boys could hear. Who am I kidding the whole WORLD could hear! The astronauts could hear!

"Max calm down! It's just this once. Only your friends will see you ok?" Ella said trying to calm me down. Keyword **trying**.

"Calm down?" She nodded her head slowly-I'm guessing to debate whether to run or stay she chose to stay. "Calm down! You have got some nerve to tell me to calm down it's like telling you to wear grey and black and NO MAKEUP!" She gasped, "Yeah, so saying calm down is bull sh-" I was cut off by the sweet little six year old Angel. Oops!

"Please Maxie! It's just this once! I want you to be... what's the words -oh yeah!- 'smoking hot'!" Then she gave me the dreaded **_Bambi Eyes!_**

"Fine! Stop Just STOP!" I said shielding my eyes from looking at her.

Nudge came in "Thanks sister!" she said while high fiving her.

Then she gave me (cue the creepy music here) **_THE BIKINI!_**

I didn't even look at it until I got into the bathroom. It was a simple midnight blue bikini, the kind of ones you tie around your neck and your back, the only thing it had was a small black bow on both sides of the bottoms. THANK YOU GOD! Something almost human came out of her closet! I was grateful that she had that 'cause if she had given me a bikini that had 'HOT' written across the butt or anything like that heads would roll!

After I tied it around my neck I slipped a 'Paramore' band t-shirt (They rock) and denim shorts on. I walked into the hall, "Maxie will you give me a piggyback pwease?" Angel asked.

"Of course sweetie!" She then got on my back. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded her head and giggled when I nayed like a horse and said "For Narnia!" with a fist in the air. Then we galloped all the way to the pool.

"Time to get down Angel." I said still kind of catching my breathe. Seriously we went all the way down the stairs!

"Ok!" she said then jumped into the pool. She was wearing the cutest bathing suit, it was bright pink (which hurt my eyes!) and had a big blue butterfly on it.

Right now I was helping Ella and Nudge carry the towels to a table. Since they decided it was necessary to have three towels for each person. EACH. So we were each carrying seven. Ella tripped and fell into Iggy's arms after putting her towels on the table. They both blushed madly, "Thanks." She managed to get out.

I've had enough, seriously gag me with a spoon! (Not for real people I talk to in my head!) "Ugh enough of your lovey-dovey-ness!" I yelled and pushed them both into the pool. HA! Take that!

Ella got out and scowled at me. She threw off her shorts and tank top and turned to face a gaping Iggy. Oh he so better stop before I hurt him! She blushed and got into the pool. I gave him a look and he immediately stopped. Everyone was trying to suppress their laughter except for Angel who couldn't hold it in anymore. Every once and awhile while they played with Angel he would stare at her but only until he caught my eye then he would flinch and either go underwater or look at the ground. Then I remembered Gazzy and Iggy's secret plan.

_Flashback_

_"Ugh!" I said looking up at thier ceiling. "Why me?"_

_"Hurry I want to see if I approve!" Nudge called from her bedroom._

_I dropped on to my knees and held my arms up "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!" I screamed._

_"Stop complaining Max it will end in less than," Iggy looked at his watch then at Gazzy who now entered the room "about two hours."_

_"When I get downstairs You. Two. Will. Explain." I pointed a finger at them both. They gulped audibly and nodded._

And I want to know. So I walked to the edge of the pool where Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, Fang and Angel were sitting at. I sat right behind the two pyros and said "Ready to tell me your secret plan?" I whispered in their ears.

"AHHH!" They both screamed while trying to swim away. Angel was now sitting beside me and we both couldn't stop laughing. We high fived as she said,

"We should plan something together for later tonight!" She whispered. Then the angelical face of hers turned into a devious maniacal smile. I couldn't help myself... it made me shudder.

"Don't you have a bedtime?" I said with a smile.

"Nah! When friends are over I stay up till they do!" She said back with a smile. "So what do you say?"

"Team?" I asked.

"Team!" she declared happily then hugged me. She went back to Fang and Ella who were laughing (well chuckling for Fang) and got into the water again.

"Did you really have to do that Max?" Gazzy asked.

I pretended to think about it for a minute, "Yes!" I said.

"We will get revenge for making Gazzy here scream like a girl." Iggy said. Everyone but Iggy started cracking up. "What?"

"You screamed more like a girl then Angel!" Nudge said. "Actually more then the girls when Fang flips his hair or talks." Fang wasn't too happy with that comment but everyone else got pleasure to actually see emotion (like that none the less) and laughed.

"You really are a player aren't you?" I asked him. He huffed at me.

I don't like him for three reasons, 1. His first impression he pushed me to the ground, 2. He's a player and 3. BIGGEST EGO!

Nudge told me he hasn't kept a girlfriend for more than two weeks!

Jerk breaking girl's hearts like that.

The two boys walked over to me. "Want to hear the plan?" they said with mischievous smiles on their faces.

I nodded slowly and they pulled me over to the gazebo in the back. "We rigged a bomb that we put onto the filter. It will blow in exactly..." Iggy was counting in his head.

"Twenty-two minutes." Gazzy stated matter-of-a-fact-ly

"Yeah and once it does it will turn the water mud brown, then black after thirty seconds!" Iggy said. I might not even have to go in the water wearing a bikini at this rate!

Spoke to soon!

Iggy then threw me over his shoulder and I laughed and said put me down and pounded on his back.

"Now for revenge!" Iggy yelled and everyone watched.

I locked eyes with Fang for a second and saw... jealousy? In his eyes... no it wasn't jealousy I just imagined it. Yeah that's it!

"Fine," I said giving up and laughing as he adjusted me so he was carrying me bridal style. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "just tell me when it's time." I was talking about the bomb.

**Fang POV**

I was a little jealous but I'm not sure why... Who am I kidding I have a crush on her! I don't know how because she dislikes me. It will pass though. I've had crushes before they always pass.

He then moved her so she was bridal style in his arms and she laughed harder. Then she leaned in and whispered something in his ear and I was fuming! I got out of the pool and sat on a lawn chair.

"Ok honey! I should be carrying you over the threshold first!" Iggy said face palming. "I'm so stupid!"

She laughed harder "You can't cheat on Ella!" She said. "But you are stupid!" Then they both stuck out their tongues simultaneously. Then he laughed with her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ugh yes sir!" She said and he threw her in.

**Max POV**

I plugged my nose as the water hit me.

He and Gazzy were laughing as I got to the ledge and made it look like I was getting out then grabbed their ankles and pulled them in.

I then got out still laughing.

I took my shirt and shorts off and turned around to see all three boys with their mouths open looking at me like I turned into a mutant freak!

I blushed a little honestly, just a little though.

I went to where the two were now sitting by the pool and I asked what they were looking at. They both stopped at once "NOTHING!" they said in unison and looked at the ground. Fang was still staring at me though.

I went over to the lawn chairs and sat beside him.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." I said while putting two fingers under his chin and closing his mouth.

He blushed. BLUSHED! FANG BLUSHED!

Everyone laughed it was funny!

"FANGY HAS A CRUSH! FANGY HAS A CRUSH!" Iggy and Gazzy chanted.

"STOP! Fangy doesn't have a crush! Do you Fangy?" I said with a smirk.

"No I don't and besides I'm dating..." he said lost in thought trying to remember her name.

"Ugh" I said. "You are dating Cheryl!" I said fed up. But I kept it in.

"You are such A JERK!" I said. Ok I kept it in for another ten seconds.

"Max I want to show you something!" Iggy said. I looked at him questionly but he just tapped his wrist and I mouthed 'Now?' he nodded. I stood up. BOMB TIME! YAY!

**Fang POV**

I am going to prove to her that I am not a jerk.

She's the only girl who's now fainting at the sight of me.

She will like me by the end of the year. I'm sure of it. Even if it's just as a friend I will make her!

It won't be that hard since she only despises me... GRRR!

Iggy grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the two lawn chairs closest to the house. They were whispering quietly. Gazzy suggested we play pass in the pool so here we are all of us in the pool except for Iggy and Max talking and laughing every few seconds. How Ella wasn't jealous I have no idea.

Gazzy went to go get the ball a minute ago and now he's nowhere in sight.

The pool started changing color. I looked up and saw Gazzy laughing and watching as the three girls scream. Then I saw Iggy holding his hand out to Max which she gladly took and we locked eyes.

She mouthed 'sorry' but then Iggy told her something and she broke the gaze laughing. Then she nodded high fived and hugged him.

They walked into the house as Nudge screamed, "IGGY AND GAZZY YOU ARE SO GETTING IT!"

Iggy, Gazzy and Max poked their heads around the door and smiled. "Actually Nudge I knew about it too!" Nudge was about to yell, "But I didn't plan it. This is what you get for putting me in a bikini! I'm going to go change out of that now by the way! And the color disappears in twenty-four hours!"

And with that all three disappeared.

I walked in after drying and the **Three Musketeers** (as I call them now) were sitting in the living room, Gazzy on the floor, Iggy sitting on the couch and Max's legs propped on Iggy's lap as she laid across the couch. "We just want to say thanks, if you weren't Nudge's new best friend we would be tied to a tree right about now!" He sighed dramatically, "How they could do that to their best friends they've had since forever is beyond me but how they don't to their new ones! HUMPH!" Iggy said.

"Ah poor baby!" Max said, "But what are best friends for?" She said with a smile.

I threw a pillow at Iggy's head.

"I've been hit! AH FANG HOW COULD YOU!?" Iggy said holding his heart.

"I'm going to kill you two!" I said. All three stood up. Max looked like she was debating whether to split the scene or watch.

"EEK! Max help me!" Iggy said while running to hide behind her.

She turned and whispered something I couldn't hear to both Iggy and Gazzy who went to hide behind her too.

They both nodded a minute later.

They're up to something, something I'm not going to like.

* * *

**Thanks for reading sorry I can't update all the time! **

**Not trying to be pushy but please review if you have time!**

**thanks again for reading something so stupid LOL!**

**Yours always the dimwitted :P**

**LanieBaLanie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey LanieBaLanie here saying I don't own Maximum Ride (sadly) all credit goes to JP.**

**I'm going on a cruise tomorrow and won't update for about a week and a half-no wait my aunt comes after so I will write when I have time. I don't have many people reading just like 3 but your support matters... so for you people reading this crappy story I give to you a chapter over 3,000 words long (took me long enough!) **

* * *

**Max POV**

"I'm going to kill you two!" Fang said.

We all stood up. I was debating whether to split the scene or watch.

"EEK! Max help me!" Iggy said while running to hide behind me.

He latched onto my shoulders... I guess I'm staying because with him on me I CAN'T MOVE!

The Baby. He was hit with a freaking PILLOW for crying out loud. Gazzy came over and hid behind Iggy.

Iggy and I are the closest out of my new friends. So he can touch me... him, Angel and my sister can touch me.

I then had an idea.

I turned my head to them with a mischievous smile on my face. "Would you like to help me with a prank on," I motioned my head towards Fang, "mister big, mean and scary?"

All traces of them being scared were gone, they nodded while Iggy let go of my shoulders... hmm my shoulders are numb. They had a creepy smile and I shivered. "NO BOMBS!" I whisper-yelled.

Their faces dropped just a little and with that I ran up the stairs and said "ATTACK!"

I heard Iggy scream and Gazzy plea for help.

20 Minutes went by and the noises slowly stopped.

I waited 10 more minutes before coming out of the guest bedroom from watching TV.

I came downstairs and saw Fang on the couch like nothing ever happened channel surfing.

While I heard the girl's in the basement watching My Little Pony for Angel. SUCKERS! I know she used bambi eyes for them to watch that. Or at least for Ella. Ella doesn't like them. No offense to whatever voices in my head do.

I walked up to the couch and sat down slowly. Fang noticed and turned to me with a grin. An actual grin which means something awful happened to my partners in crime.

"Where are they?" I said.

He inched a little closer, "Who?" he asked innocently.

I growled "What have you done to them?" I asked louder and angrier.

"Max who?" he scooted closer till he was right beside me and grabbed my hand. I stiffened. "Maybe we should take you to the 'cuckoo' hospital." He said to me slowly like he was talking like a child.

I yanked my hand away when I heard a scream saying "HELP!" It sounded like Gazzy.

I stood up and followed the voice, "Gazzy keep screaming! I'm following your voice! Where are you?"

"I don't know I'm blindfolded! PLEASE HELP!"

I walked into the Garage to find Gazzy...

Oh Fang is so dead!

And that's a promise.

**Fang POV**

So I may have been rough with them this time. But they deserved it!

I followed behind Max at a fairly big distance... she was going to KILL me.

We went into the garage and Max saw Gazzy hanging blindfolded from the ceiling and the garage door was open so that everyone could see him. He had pink and purple hair dye and blue lipstick. Don't worry the hair dye will come out in three washes.

I'm glad she hasn't found Iggy. I went full out on him because I felt... Jealous? No I don't think so...

"HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed at me. She undid Gazzy's hands and took the blindfold off.

"YOU DO KNOW ALL THE BLOOD TO A PERSON'S HEAD CAN KILL THEM?" She was fuming. She got Gazzy down safely.

"This better not be permanent." She said pointing to the hair dye. "I'll go get you you're pajamas after I give you them take... a few showers." She said. He nodded.

I headed to the kitchen. Then suddenly I was pushed into a wall. "If you want me so bad baby just ask!" I said with a smirk to Max.

She gagged, "Number One you have a girlfriend... named Cheryl," I remembered and nodded, she sighed and continued, "second your one of the biggest players who crush people's hearts for no reason and forget them just like that!' She snapped her fingers, "And you have an ego bigger than the list of girl's hearts you've broke... so about the size of the State already." She finished with a smirk. She will like me by then end of the year I'll make sure of it.

"Now Gazzy said the last thing he remembers you pulling Iggy out 'unconscious'," She was already yelling, "Before everything blacked out and the last thing he heard was himself scream. So..." She said with very exaggerated patience.

"So..." I said.

She. Exploded.

She shoved me against the wall again. OWW! "Where is IGGY!" she said.

I reached out my hand to touch her and she grabbed it and flipped me onto my back and sat on me. "OWW! Dang it Max! Let me up!"

"Tell. Me. Where. He. Is... NOW! And then I'll get up." She said.

Seeing her so protective of Iggy made me mad.

She pulled my arm up higher. "FINE HE'S TIED TO THE TREE OUT FRONT!"

She immediately got up and ran out the door with me following her –still like last time far behind.

Iggy punishment was far worse than Gazzy's punishment. PSHH it's not because I'm jealous. Even if she is beautiful. I never said that... O_O

He was tied to the tree blindfolded, had a rag tied around his mouth so he couldn't speak, had two birds pecking at his head (maybe because I put bird seed in his hair...), was wearing only his underwear with spirals and hearts ALL over his body and in big bright pink glittery letters say 'DATE ME PLEASE!' across his chest with a winkey face below it.

Max looked at me clearly very teed off as some football players from the school across town took pictures of him. Max walked up to them and said, "Move it before I make you!" They all walked away pretty fast what babies!

She took the rag and blindfold off of him. "Max where am I?" she was about to speak when he looked down, "Could've been worse, BUT SERIOUSLY? Did you have to?" I shrugged.

"What do you remember last Iggy?" Max said.

"Well after you left poor me and Gazzy," he whimpered fakely I rolled me eyes, "Fang came at me with a pan in his hands... seriously Fang you just got that from Tangled you should be more original! I expect more from you! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Anyways Gazzy was running around flailing his arms like an idiot and me being the brave heroic I am tried to beat Fang up but he was just too much!" He put his arms over his eyes, "The last thing I said was 'Be brave Gazzy'!"

"Oh that is so not true!" Gazzy said coming out with his pajamas on. "Yes I did scream and flail my arms," he said quietly looking at the floor, "but Iggy was worse he was screaming things like 'I can't die yet! I never got to go on a hangout with Max and embarrass her when the boy's try to flirt with her and be like 'what were you talking about baby? Oh yeah how you decapitated the last guy who even looked at you... wasn't that your boyfriend? He lasted an hour! Record baby! And give her a hug to top it all off as I watch all the guys run away.' It was hilarious all he wants to do for his new BFF!" Gazzy was actually rolling on the grass laughing.

"Excuse Me?" she said to Iggy.

"You're excused?" He said nervously.

"I will cut you some slack only because jocks from the school across town took pictures of you." She said in a stuck up tone.

"WHAT?" he yelled. I was laughing too hard to notice that Iggy was lunging for me.

Max tackled him from the side and landed on top of him. She whispered something in his ear which made him smile and nod.

I. Was. Way. Past. Jealous. Now.

**Max POV**

Iggy was lunging for Fang... jeez that's all we need to be on the news for.

One psycho emo and an idiot covered in rainbow spirals-that looks drunk.

I tackled him from the side and took him down ending with me on top of him so he couldn't kill Fang I was going to that myself. I'd let him help though. I had told Gazzy to get clothes after he stopped rolling around and that's when I tackled Iggy.

Gazzy came out and before I got off I whispered in his ear, "We will get our revenge later... I might even let you use a bomb-or two-no three!" He smiled and nodded.

Gazzy threw him the clothes as got off him but made sure that I was in between Iggy and Fang.

We then went back inside and the girls were laughing so hard... seriously Nudge couldn't breathe.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing really." Ella said since she could control her laughter.

Then she blushed and was trying not to laugh, "So Iggy did you get a girlfriend yet you know with the manly pink sparkles and swirls..." She said finishing with a winkey face.

Good job sis even if you do have a crush on him you nailed him!

Oh the irony of that sentence! If you don't get it re-read what Iggy looked like and what my sister just said. Seriously something this funny needs to be known even if you are just imaginary voices in my head.

Especially the one who keeps saying she doesn't own me and all rights reserved to this JP person-voice I mean... what do you voices call her LanieBaLanie?

I've lost it to give a voice in my head that stupid of a name!

Or to have voices at all...

"GAH!" Iggy said while throwing his hands in the air. "I'm going to go shower now!" He yelled.

"Where did you get that lipstick by the way Gazzy? By the way love your hair dye! Why is it so faded now...? I liked it WAY better when it was bright.-"

"SHUT UP NOW! Or I will shave your head in your sleep!" Gazzy said in a voice so mature it's like he never acts like a nine year old on a sugar high.

NO JOKE!

Seriously on Tuesday when we were given our results back from our projects...

_FLASHBACK_

_I got an A+! YES! _

_I might not tell anyone but I am sort of a smart person. DUN DUN DUN! _

_Yeah I know shocker. You are either laughing uncontrollably or are so stunned your choking on your own saliva. You know if you voices have saliva or if you breathe straight air... OK not the point._

_"__But I followed all the criteria!" Gazzy whined shaking his arms like a five year old._

_"__Sorry mister Zephyr but you got what you got. NOW STOP ACTING LIKE A FOUR YEAR OLD OR I'LL CHANGE YOUR GRAD TO AN F!" said our teacher Ms. Chuck. Huh I thought he was acting like a five year old. Wait you can change your grade? _

_"__You can change your grade after giving it to the student?" I whispered to Nudge._

_"__I guess..." She was cut off by the bell ringing._

_"__PLEASE!" Gazzy was on his knees._

_"__Sometimes I wonder if you were dropped on the head as a baby... wait I asked your parents that at our last parent teacher conference they said maybe. Now go to your next class NOW!"_

So as you can see it's surprising when he acts like an adult.

"Zephyr Don't-No-Your-Last-Name-Even-Though-I've-Known-You-For -Years-Now You wouldn't shave me!"

"Oh I wou-"

"Who's up for Pizza?" I said interrupting Gazzy. Everyone's hands shot up and Iggy came bursting in the room with only a towel draped around his waist.

"I DO!" he shouted. I covered Ella and Angel's eyes, while Gazzy covered Nudge's.

"Put something decent on!" Me and Gazzy both yelled at the same time (we had our eyes closed too).

"Fine, fine." He said.

"Iggy if you don't put clothes on now there will be no pizza." Fang said.

"Or bombs for a month!" I said.

"But Max!" He whined.

"Clothes now!"

"Party poopers." Iggy muttered under his breath.

"Can we open our eyes are you decent?" Nudge asked.

"Yes." Iggy said. Angel giggled.

"Now who wants pizza?" I asked.

**Angel POV**

Iggy is so funny.

I walked into my room and put my PJ's on. Then I walked into the living room and Ella and Iggy were talking.

"Yeah I really like pepperoni pizza, but cheese is my favorite because it's just so plain and simple." Ella said.

"Pepperoni is way better!"

"No cheese is totally more awesome Iggy!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" Iggy declared then started tickling Ella.

They fell off the couch and stared at each other with cow eyes-YICK! Then Gazzy walked in and cleared his throat awkwardly. Iggy got off of Ella. I need to make a plan to get them together. It will work.

They stood up and Ella sat on the couch again so I sat beside her. I started thinking about how to get them together...

I'm going to need Max's help to.

I get up not paying attention to what the three were talking about.

I go to the kitchen. "Yes I said I need six different large pizzas! Two meatlovers, one cheese-yes we can afford it. Ok so you got our orders down and I don't have to repeat it! JUST MAKE THEM ALREADY! We will eat them all we are very hungry people! We are 'frickin paying you after all... Yes! No. Good thank you!"

She turned our home phone off. Just as it rang. "Oh hey Lissa!" she said in a fake nice voice, "No I'm over hanging out with all of them. I do not by all means have a thing for him... GROSS! Believe me Lissa you can have him... yes he is dating Cheryl. I am not your competition. How can I prove it to you?" She looked at Fang who was sitting at the dining room table and had a mischievous smile. "I know what I can do. I'll tell you what he likes and dislikes. You'd accept that? Good! Talk to you Monday! Bye." She laughed with Lissa. Then smiled evilly.

Fang tells me Lissa is mean. Maybe she isn't?

"Max I need your help with setting Iggy and Ella up." She just noticed I was there and blinked.

"Is that really any of your business munchkin?"

"Yes! Please?" I threw in a pouty lip and the bambi eyes.

"I can never say no to you." She said.

"YAY! I thought Lissa was mean?"

"She is... but I'm pretending to be her friend and take her down from the inside."

"Oh... kk!"

"PIZZAS HERE!" Gazzy yelled. I squealed,

"Let's go Max I'm starved!" I said dragging her threw the kitchen.

"Me too!" We just went to go get the door.

Standing in the doorway was a boy Max's age. He had blond hair and turquoise eyes. "Hey beautiful you want any help carry these in for you?" He said flashing a dazzling smile.

**Max POV**

He flashed me a dazzling smile. My legs almost gave out right then and there.

"Don't you go to my school?" He asked.

School-Wha? Oh yeah school! He must have seen my confused face, "Happy Hollywood High?" he tried.

"Yeah I started this week." I said trying my best to be casual and YES thank god it worked!

"Cool hope to see you around then." I nodded he put the boxes on the dining room table where I told him to and he took a piece of paper and wrote something down. We walked to the door which was right beside the living room and he handed the paper to me.

"My names Dylan and maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" he asked nervously looking at the floor.

I smiled at his antics, "Sure I'll give you a call!" I said waving the piece of paper in front of his face.

He looked up and smiled, "K can't wait to see your pretty face again." He said as I blushed at his comment I waved a bye and then he was gone.

I'm going to get everyone else to go with us. I just have to tell Angel that 'cause it will help with the Iggy and Ella situation.

**Fang POV**

We just watched her get a date in less than five minutes and it's not with me! GRRRR!

"EEK! OMG I'm so excited for you! Where do you think you'll go? Oh can me and Ella," Angel gave her a look "and Angel please doll you up! I know you don't like it but it-" like she would ever let them doll her-

"Yes." Max interrupted my thoughts and Nudge's ramble.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled at the same time.

" You can doll me up but only past seven-thirty in the morning! Got it?"

"Fine but beauty takes time. Humph!" Nudge said while crossing her arms.

"Ugh I didn't have time to scare him off yet no fair Max! You said I could if guys hit on you!" Iggy said not faking but genuinely upset.

"Yes Iggy I did but this guy is... is-"

"HOT!" Angel yelled.

"Yes-wait no... I mean he is I guess but that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say his smile made me feel like"

"Pudding." Ella and Nudge finished with her than screamed.

"Let's eat." I said.

I could feel them giving me questioning glares but I ignored them. We ate with the girls talking about what to wear and every time it would be 'NO! To revealing!' from Iggy and Gazzy. Over protective talk from them is going to be fun. (Note the sarcasm)

And 'WAIT TILL TOMORROW!' from Max.

"Fang can we watch a movie?" Angel asked.

I was going to say no but then Max interrupted "Sure but right after you're going to bed-we all are." Then she winked at Angel...  
can you say suspicious?

"K Max! Let's watch..." Oh no, "Peter Pan!" We both looked like we were trying not to scream with frustration.

"Oh sorry munchkin but Nudge was just telling me that your Peter Pan DVD broke." Angel looked very disappointed, "But I thought you might want to watch a movie so I bought Despicable Me 2 since Nudge said you haven't seen it yet!" She said with a very big smile.

"REALLY YAY!" Angel said tackling Max in a hug.

"Well I love the movie so 'yay!' it is!" she said still laughing from the hug.

I raised an eyebrow and said "You love the despicable me movies?"

"Yeah I know the great Maximum Ride in love with Despicable Me! But to my defence the evil dog that Gru has is so cute! Even if he does try to eat their arms!"

She is-is... Max. There is no other way to describe her. She has so many sides she is...

Maximum.

Iggy made popcorn and called the closest seat, the big beanbag chair, Ella sat down beside him, Gazzy sat on the couch in the corner, Nudge sat beside him even though **there** was a love seat-maybe she has a small thing for him. Great dating a pyro! Bad Nudge! So Angel, Max and I had to sit on the love seat in the middle of the living room. Max sat on the right side and I sat on the left. Angel jumped onto Max's lap and Max grinned.

In the middle of the movie I looked over to see that Angel had a blanket draped around her and Max's bodies. They were both half awake. Max looked so peaceful and beautiful it's a whole new light since she's usually scowling at me.

The movie finished and Max and Angel were asleep on the love seat. I grabbed an extra blanket and a few pillows and went back to the love seat. Max's arm was around Angel protectively, I put the second blanket around the two and the pillow behind Max's head. I leaned down and kissed Angel's head then without thinking I wiped away the hair in Max's face and kissed her forehead. After realizing what I did I thought STUPID! SHE IS GOING TO KILL YOU! I told the girls who went to change (I'm lucky they didn't see) and told them we'd sleep upstairs.

**Max POV**

I felt something touch my forehead and started to slightly wake up.

_Twenty minutes later_

"Hey Max." Someone whispered into my ear while shaking me. I woke up to realise it was Angel talking and Iggy shaking. Gazzy stood behind him with some stuff.

"Do I even want to know what's in there?" I asked them.

"You probably should since you are helping with revenge against Fang." He said smiling.

I finally turned wide awake when I heard that. I smiled.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**There you have it folks! Maximum Ride just called my name (LanieBaLanie) stupid! Bad Max I know you can hear me. Since you think us voices are stupid stop trying to listen to us!**

I was not... UGH STUPID IMAGINARY VOICES!

**Anywho! R&R? Thanks again for reading! ;)**

**-LanieBaLanie**


End file.
